I choose you
by Aning Areda
Summary: Regina feels lost. Henry is increasingly moving away from her, and his desperate plan to seduce David doesn't work, making her feel desperate. But a different look may make someone realizes for first time that she is more than just the evil queen.
1. Cold Coffee

**_Hi everyone, this is the first time I write a fanfic here, so please be kind._**

**_I really liked Ouat and this story is centered in my favorite evil queen. I'm a romantic, so you will find a little romance here and probably some drama._**  
**_The story begins with the chapter 1x20 precisely with the dinner in which David rejected to Regina. Her struggle to keep Henry and sadness of never having anyone to love her the right way, in addition to Daniel._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**Cold coffee**

**Chapter 1**

When Regina prepares a ruse of his car damaged, becoming a damsel in distress to be rescued by David, who gently takes her to his house and came to eat. She tries to seduce him but fails, which increases their anger. It had been a desperate measure with which she was not entirely comfortable, but it was necessary, needed revenge on Mary Margaret.

After the uncomfortable situation, she and he avoided found, neither has more reasons to give the due attention to what happened.

After a week is going to Regina Grannys Restaurant for an iced coffee before going to Henry. She bumps into David at the door, neither realized the other's presence until it was too late. Much of the coffee ended in Regina blouse.

"Regina, I'm sorry" David looks really distressed by the incident. "Have you burned?"

"No problem David, it was not your fault. Luckily it is cold" She says without much attention, accepts the apology with a smile, walks to his car quickly while shaking a little the blouse and the jacket. David walks behind her apologizing again.

"Let's go back to the cafeteria, there can fix your blouse" says David to achieve reach.

"No need. I have to go by Henry, I can't leave him waiting in this weather" Answer quickly as he climbs into his black Mercedes and leaves.

Regina arrives at the entrance of the school, but stops short at the sight of Henry's hand with Emma. Anger is not something she can easily contain. "May I know what are you doing here Sheriff Swan?"

Henry is placed in front of Emma. "I called her. We'll go to lunch with Archie. "

"I have not authorized" Regina squeezes hands trying to restrain pounce on Emma and wipe the smile from his face.

"I don't need your permission. You're not my real mother" It feels contempt in his words. Emma's hand squeezes and pulls behind forcing her to keep walking.

Regina is swallowed his pain by the hard words of his son, takes Emma's arm tightly and stops. "You are going with my son because I want to. But Henry is my son and this is going to end" His words could not be more full of hatred, and she felt a real fear, the fear of losing her son.

Emma gives a sarcastic smile and answer with arrogance "We'll see."

…

David crosses the park, trying to shorten path to reach if appointment with Mary Margaret. She had finally decided to give a chance to speak. As you go into the park listening to what looks like a sob, and turn around, near the lake of ducks, sitting on a bench, a familiar figure was sitting . What is she doing there? Were supposed to be with Henry. He rubbed his hands and thought the weather was too cold to sit and watch the ducks in the pond. And as far as I knew this was not a habit of the mayor.

Regina leaps to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Don't mean to scare you" Says David with a friendly smile.

Regina feels a little embarrassed, clean secretly trying to cover his face has been crying. Outlines a weak smile by way of greeting for David, who seems more like a grimace. But David is not dumb, he heard mourn and can see the evidence in his sad eyes. Look at the time on his watch and decides to pause on their way, and sits beside her on the bench, after all think it must be something important because does not remember ever seeing her. "I can help you?"

"I'm just ... thinking" She has no head to think of excuses.

"And Henry?" He kept staring at her waiting for an answer, but she kept staring at the duck pond.

"He was eating with Archie and his real mother" The sad look of the mayor continues to focus on a beautiful duck with black and green feathers, the only one among a lot of white ducks, made her remember one of many stories that she saw mention that the birds relate according to their plumage, still thought that the duck was less lonely than she.

for David understands the plight and knows that there is more there, but he can't stay, Mary Margaret is waiting for him. "Henry is like any child, can not be easy for him, but it's still your son. Even adults need to know our complete history to advance. You'll see how everything will be okay. Don't worry so much" David understands the plight and knows that there is something there, but you can not stay, Mary Margaret is waiting for him. "Henry is like any child, can not be easy for him, but it's still your son. Even adults need to know our complete history to advance. You'll see how everything will be okay. Do not worry so much"

She comes back at him into his eyes. His voice cracks and tears begin to show. "How not to worry? if I'm losing it"

"You will not lose him Regina"

"She is his biological mother. Since arriving, she has done more to fight me. She came to take him away "Regina strives to keep your emotions in control. And almost resignedly admits "If Henry has to choose, choose it her."

"Don't say that. Don't hurt yourself thinking about it. Trust in the love of your son" He say it almost hopeful.

But the truth is that Regina is not sure of the love of Henry. Besides Daniel nobody loved her never, nobody has chosen her. Even his father, he always remained neutral, only a faithful witness to the abuse her mother imposed. But no one had to know that, once again don his usual mask and smiles coldly. "Thanks for David, you are very kind"

Regina gets up and leaves, regretting his moment of weakness, never have been exposed in this way, but he took her by surprise and the curse is weakened and she was doing too.

…

David can't get to your appointment with Mary Margaret, if only I had not stopped to talk with Regina, but she really needed someone, so he can't repent for having helped even just listening, after all there no more lonely than she.

…

Regina interrupted his reading, Henry should be asleep, nine in the evening, about an hour ago she had been lying, but the noise coming from his room indicated the opposite. He is sitting in bed, looks bad, the color of his face is almost greenish. She jumped next to him immediately. "Henry, what happens? Are you ill? "

"My stomach hurts" Henry answered very distressed.

She touches his face, luckily no fever. "What did you eat for lunch"

"Two hamburgers and ice cream"

Regina frowns, but isn't the time to scolding, and he not scold who wants anyway. She helps him to lie down. "I go to the kitchen for something for you, I'll be right back."

Regina not delay returns with a bowl of hot chamomile water but leaves aside and takes Henry to the bathroom to vomit. This wasn't the first time that she sat with him on the floor and was holding his forehead while her little boy vomited when he exceeded behind her back with sweets or because of the flu. She would give anything to be in his place, did not like to see him sick broke her heart. "Already passed my little"

"I don't want to throw up more" Henry whines in his mother's arms. Back to vomit again and then Regina takes him back to bed. They drink all the water that his mother prepared him but that does not seem to help. Regina doesn't resist that he cries, it was time to go to the doctor. Take the first thing for to dress, black cotton pants and a gray blouse cotton with buttons on, and wool boots for snow, which is usually used to pick up the newspaper in the garden. No time to be with their exquisite costumes. She wraps Henry in his favorite blanket and get in the car.

Regina was in no mood to respect speed limits, so when almost causes a crash truck and doesn't realize that the injured was David Nolan.

He was angered by the negligence of another driver, but he knew that car, everyone knew that car. What could happen to the mayor? David decided to follow her, worried that something happened to her, his fear increased when she stopped at the hospital. He ran and found a hysterical Regina arguing with a nurse who asked to fill the roles of income to the hospital.

"Regina, what happens?"

Her brown eyes are found with the blue of him. "Is Henry" His tone turns dark when go back to the nurse "she's an inept wants I complete an income instead of let me go with my son"

The nurse doesn't flinch before the cries of Regina, she knows her very well, and it was not the first time the family of a patient is put stubborn.

David takes Regina to sit to calm down and takes the paper of her hands. "Let the doctors do their work. When necessary they will leave you be with him"

"He'll should be afraid" was she who seemed to be scared. David just smiled, lifted her chin to bring your attention "He will be fine. Let's fill this"

David listened carefully what had happened, although it was a bit difficult, was distracted watching her, never seen her like this, and not because she looks so worried, it was as if for the first time he was seeing really, the true Regina that apparently she was trying to hide. It was strange to see her without her makeup dark, she looked much younger and undeniably beautiful, isn't that heels and suits perfectly spotless hide their beauty, actually made her look very sexy, is that in that simple look sported sweet, not at all scary. He knew how she felt at that moment, something incredible from the fact of how much she was struggling to keep his feelings hidden. Almost regretted losing sight her when the doctor allowed her to enter the room and she ran to Henry.

The doctor on duty had given orders that Henry would stay overnight for observation. The test results would be in the morning and without them it was difficult to give an accurate diagnosis. They put an IV to keep him hydrated, but failed to prevent vomiting and upset stomach.

Regina sat beside his son and every time he required it, she helped him to vomit and rocked him in her arms. David collaborated bringing the empty container and taking it to the bathroom every time.

"Mom" Henry's voice was a little weak, "If I go to sleep please don't go" he said pleadingly almost a whisper.

She smiled, kissed his hands and forehead "Nothing in the world would move me from here." She helped him lie down on the bed and gently stroked his hair. "Mommy's here. Rest"

Almost at three o'clock Henry managed to fall asleep. David asked Regina to lie in the empty bed next to Henry, but it was useless, she flatly refused and stayed all night sitting in the chair watching his little boy, with his small hand between her hands. David meanwhile, left not a moment of contemplating it. Who was that woman? What secrets hide her sad eyes and the ice barrier around it? He could look at her all night, had not enjoyed something as simple as looking at someone, although she didn't even noticing his presence.

.…

Stomach infection. Regina knew whom to blame for the diagnosis that gave Whale about his son, and could not come at a better time. Walked right up to her, like a train wreck, and was the blonde who hit the first blow. Regina couldn't avoid the shove against the wall.

"What did you do?" Emma scream and alerted David, who rushed to restrain Regina after she pushing Emma.

"Because of you my son is sick!" Regina shouted angrily. David was having trouble to sustain to Regina.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma wanted to attack back against Regina but David stepped in, releasing Regina to contain Emma took her by the shoulders.

"Henry has a stomach infection," said David, as conciliatory as he could.

"Only you can think that feed a child with hamburgers and ice cream is right" Regina rebuked releasing all his hate.

Emma seemed to understand, her breathing was agitated but definitely her mood had fallen. "A bit of fun and a few burgers do not hurt anyone. But you don't know that"

"All I know is that you're not his mother. I am" said indignantly, and walked over to Emma as a beast. "You close to my child again, and I destroy you"

Emma didn't wait for that Regina push out of the hospital, she wanted to see Henry, but she could only clench his fists and accept that she had lost this fight.

Henry could hear most of the fight, he didn't know what to do, although he liked to be an adult he was just a child, and although it regretted not being able to defend Emma, he felt better knowing that his mother, who had always taken care of him was there , as she had always been, even to kiss a pricked finger, a knee hurt or or holding him while throwing up all night. He felt invaded about a confusion altogether.

.…

David accompanied to Henry and Regina back home. Made coffee while she took a bath. She drinks coffee almost in one sip and after a tired sigh looks at David with a smile. "Thanks for everything"

He comes close and plants a kiss on her forehead, only after doing so he is conscious of his impulse, but no regrets, perhaps the only thing to regret is not having kissed his lips instead of his forehead.

She almost holding your breath. What was that? It was too confusing, she was unable to look at him, but she did after hearing the suggestion of him going to sleep.

"I can care of him. You need to rest"

"No. I couldn't. And you already done enough for me" looked very embarrassed.

"Then we can think of some compensation but for now you can count with me" He smiles and tries to take her hand but she dodges and walks away.

"I'm not tired. But thanks" She sits down on the couch, still confused. It was the first time that someone besides Daniel, said something like that, for her. Someone was able to have something that did not exist for her. She could not understand the reasons for David to behave that way, time back, that same man had wanted her death with all his heart.

David sat beside her intrigued, could see the confusion in her, but didn't understand. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No" She said with a soft voice, somewhat melancholy. "I've always been alone. It is rare"

"It don't must have been easy raising Henry being alone"

She turns looking at him, with a sigh she snuggles up on the couch, feet up on the couch and bending her legs to the side. "It wasn't easy, but it was wonderful" she said with a smile.

"Why did you decide to adopt?" Asked David, prisoner of curiosity.

"It is not that I can't have them. Is only I was sure I wouldn't have with who" She tried to smile but the sadness crept into his words.

David couldn't help laughing and looking at her in disbelief, he thought she is just saying an excuse. "Are you crazy? You're beautiful, smart. A row of men willing to be the father of your children"

He managed to make her laugh. She looked at him in a different way, it was strange, perhaps the fatigue had made her guard down, but she couldn't lie to herself, she was enjoying. "Not true. But I will not discuss"

David manages to hold her hand, and softens his tone. "Sometimes love takes time to get"

"Or arrives and are taken away from you" The hardness in her words put in evidence to him. David knew there was a story there, and not one with a happy ending.

"The important thing is that adopt Henry has been to the best of my life. And although someone had said to me that I would have to go through the pain and the nightmare of losing it, I would have done the same. I will fight for my son with all my heart even if is last thing I do "

David knew that was true. She didn't want to pursue the matter and decided not insist it, so he told a little about the happy stories of working with animals at the shelter. He promised her to bring Henry a day to have fun.

He could not more than smile when he saw her fall asleep at last, he settled her on the couch and was for a blanket to cover her. He was kept pending of Henry but especially he were pending of her.

_To be continued._


	2. A complicated woman

**A complicated woman**

**CHAPTER 2**

Mary Margaret sits at the table with Emma. After seeing her open a bottle of tequila, she realizes that the blonde needs a friend. "What did Regina now?"

"Being a mother. Something in wich she takes me advantage eleven years" She said almost feeling defeated. "Henry got sick because of me. I don't know who am I kidding. I'm not anyone's mother"

Mary Margaret takes her hand preventing Emma takes your second shot. "That's not true. You are his mother, and he needs you. Nobody becomes mother overnight, it takes a lifetime and yet..."

Emma interrupts "And yet seems always Regina wins" His words ooze bitterness, and his fist hit the table. "She's going to use this with Henry"

"She's not going to make it because Henry loves you. Leave aside the negativity" Mary Margaret gives a friendly smile but a stern look.

"David was with her. I don't know why, but is something more in what Regina is involved"

Mary Margaret frowns, is confused. Why David was with Regina?

.…

Regina awakens, she hears laughter and cries on the first floor of the house of the Henry's room. She smiles at seeing his son playing XBOX with David. She walks over to his son and strokes his head. "Looks like you feel better"

"Mom, you're gonna make me lose my perfect score!" Says Henry, very focused on the TV screen. Henry raises his arms with a cry and celebrate their victory.

Regina smiles, shakes his head looking to David. "You should be ashamed losing to a elever year old boy in a game so simple"

"Henry is an expert. And not that simple" David claims.

"You are very bad" Henry can not stop laughing.

Regina smiles with the laughter of her child, still standing leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. David gets up, walks over to her and gives the lever. "Let's see how easy it is" David raises his eyebrow, staring at Regina. "If you win I'll admit that I suck"

Regina looks defiantly, smiles and takes the lever. "I will. But I'll play against Henry, is a more challenging" sits on the bed next to Henry, and he gives a few pointers about the game.

David looks the play, the two seem to be equally competitive.

"You can't win mom. I am the king of the XBOX" Says Henry.

David and Henry open their mouth in surprise. Regina has won. She smiles pretentious. "Easy"

They both pursue to Regina to the kitchen in search of an answer, she can't won so easily. They need to know how she did it. David makes a bow to Regina "You're the queen of the XBOX" This causes all laugh.

"How did you do?" Ask Henry curiously.

Regina prepares the lunch, she evades their questions until all sit down to eat. "Sometimes I have free time. And I have to be sure that your toys are safe" She makes an effort to hide a smile as he takes a bite of her food.

Henry looks surprised, finishes his meal in silence. He looks at her mother with care, had been so long since the last time I'd seen her smile, but his eyes were sad and she still looked worried. He could not help wondering who was this woman? she was the evil queen? Of course she was, he was sure, was written in his book. But she had always been very good to him last night had proved, although a few hours earlier he had hurt her saying that she was not his real mother, she'd still care about him. But she was the evil queen and only pretending to love him or not? He still felt sick, Regina made him take the medicines, and then he went to bed to sleep.

David washes the dishes, remember that the last time, she did try kiss him and he rejected her. "Do you believe in fate?"

Regina is surprised by the unexpected question "What is that?"

"I think I'm starting to believe" David walks to Regina, he puts her against the kitchen counter, put his hands on either side of her to block her path.

She holds her breath, doesn't know how to react, she can feel his breath on her face, and her legs tremble with every inch that he is getting closer and closer. "David" she says almost a whisper. He smiles and gently touches his lips with hers. She at first looks paralyzed, tense, not knowing what to do, until the insistence of he does she open her lips and delivered to one sweet kiss. He narrows her in his arms, explores her back with his hands, and his tongue is lost in her mouth, increasing the passion. A battle is waged within her feel desired for the first time again, but it is something she aren't accustomed. Her hands tangled in her hair nervously David, until the lack of air gives the perfect excuse to get away from him. "What are you doing?"

David doesn't know what to say. She looks confused, and he feels in the same way. She takes the initiative and moves away, putting distance between them until she takes strength to speak "David" this time his voice sounds like a reprimand.

She looks beautiful, still with a frown. David returns to approach her. "What I should have done last time I was here," His voice sounds insecure and your heart is racing.

She departs to him, shaking her hands and then puts the hands on her waist, speaks without thinking, guided by the nervousness of the moment. "I was angry. I'd had a bad day, not ... "

He interrupted her, "Is not what you want?"

She disarms. This was the plan last week, what has changed now? His son was asleep in his room, had a chance to recover his son, and if Henry found out this will surely she lose him. Things had taken an unexpected turn, the day before she was feeling defeated, and now everything flowed according to plan. So why was push away to David? It was not just Henry. Maybe it was the fact that this time it was David who was in control, he had her taken off guard. She needed to be in control of everything. "I can't do this David" Regina escorts him to the door. "I'm Sorry"

David kisses her on the cheek and leaves. He gets into his truck and he smiles, can't repent of having kissed her, but she pushed him away after she had responded to his kiss, he had noticed that she had felt something, she had feelings for him, but David knew she was a complicated woman.

.…

Regina was standing in front of the mirror in her office, had returned after leaving Henry in school, and she was struggling to concentrate at work. She could not stop thinking about the kiss with David. But Henry was his biggest concern, first had to make sure not to lose him, and then could take revenge on Mery Margareth. David was just an unnecessary distraction. She had to get rid of Emma and needed to find a way.

She brings at Henry to therapy with Archie, after lunch and force him to take the remedies. She was willing to wait in the car to see that Emma stay away from Henry. She startled to realize the presence of David.

"Should we have a coffee?" He smiles.

"I can't" she replies coolly.

"Will you stay here while Henry talks to Archie?" He said in a mocking tone.

"I'm discovered" She smiles sarcastically.

"I don't regret having kissed you" He approaches her, invading her space. "In first place, because it was you who seduced me"

Regina opens his eyes in astonishment, was again taken by surprise. "That's not true" She walks away from him and looks around making sure that anybody are on the street.

David laughs, had said on purpose. "Why are you running away from me?"

"I don't. But my focus is on Henry. I have no time to fool around. It is about you and Mary Margaret, I know"

He is shocked, feeling a little ashamed and guilty. What were doing flirting with her? He loved Mary Margaret. Although he could not deny that he had feelings for Regina, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"You are the mother of Henry, but that's not all. You need let in someone in her life "His words were kind. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

She looks away, no one had treated well before. Such kindness had been confused her.

Emma knew something was up. She saw the kiss was on the cheek, but that was not all. She waited outside and when Regina's gone immediately went to the office of Archie. "I'm glad you're okay. Sorry about what happened" was the first thing she said when she saw Henry. "I wanted to see you but Regina didn't let me"

Henry hugs Emma "Thats Okay. I also wanted to see you. We need to talk"

"The plan still stand?" For the first time Emma has really wanted to continue with the plan, now more than ever she want to expose to Regina.

"I've been thinking. We need to be sure that my mom is the Evil Queen" Henry smiles but Emma doesn't look so happy.

.…

Regina managed to finish all the work in record time. She doesn't want to be late to pick up Henry, perhaps after dinner could watch a movie with him, as before. Bought a movie premiere in the video stores and then went for a coffee at Granny's Dinner. Again She returned to find with David, he's sat to eating, She try to ignore him and went out of there as fast as he could. She was very surprised to see Emma in front, out of the Archie's office, crossed the street furious. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I came to see Henry" Emma responds calmly, She don't feel intimidated for Regina as the other people in the town.

"I warned you..." Regina shouts with angry.

Emma interrupts her "You didn't warn me anything. Henry wants me here"

"He's confused. And we both know that only one of us knows how to be his mother"

Emma laughs "He thinks you're the Evil Queen"

Regina lets fall the coffee on the floor and punches her in her face.

"Mom! What are you doing? "

Regina is surprised to see Henry, and look around you realize that there is a crowd watching the fight, including David. She is still angry, but embarrassed. "We'll go home, Henry"

"I want to go to dinner with Emma"

"No." She frowned and looks surprise.

Henry speaks very angry "I do not want to be with you at this time"

Emma takes her hand to Henry, her joy is evident. She doesn't has to doing anything and she won again.

Regina just let him go with Emma, disappointment is too great. She knew that Emma was right, her son thinks she's the evil queen, and no matter what she does, Henry was getting away from her with Emma.

.…

David decided to go home of Regina, after the fight in that he had witnessed, wanted to make sure she was okay. He rings the bell three times and no one answered, the lights were off, she wasn't home but decided to wait, where could she be? When he was ready to leave, she came, her eyes were red.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds duller than ever.

"I wanted to know if you were okay" David says with concern.

Regina walks and opens the door. "I'm fine"

David walks to she "Regina" although she couldn't try to pretend it was fine. "Henry loves you"

She could not contain himself "Don't say that. That isn't true" quickly wipes a tear from her face, she was embarrassed, but before she could compose himself David approached her and hugged her. At first she stiffened, but couldn't help, put her head on his chest and let out a loud sob. Why Henry kept her away? She had cared him for his entire life. She was not a happy person, perhaps had been strict, but always had endeavored to make him happy.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead "It's fine"

She came to himself, was startled to realize that she was crying in the arms of the husband of his enemy. She pushed away from him. "Sorry"

"It's Okay. I told you, you can count with me" he smiled gently.

She stared at him, her pulse raced, she approached him and kissed him. He was quick to respond her kiss and he hold her close. She kissed him furiously, her heart ached and though his lips moved against the lips of David, she just struggled to hold back her tears and, she let the anger flow through your body. She pushed David inside the house and closed the door.

_To be continued._


	3. A new plan

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. I hope you like it the new chapter. And please forgive me for the grammatical mistakes, english is not my first language.**_

**A new plan**

**CHAPTER 3**

Regina had to David against the wall, the form in which she was kissing him it was driven to despair, how if she could repent at any time. He was enjoying it, but this kiss was different from the previous one, the sweet mouth of her had a bitter flavor. He could savour the liquor in his lips. He stopped her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Not enough" She try to kiss him, but his attempts were frustrated on having been separated again. "Don't you wish it?" she practically growled in anger, using almost the same words that he had said to him.

He sigh, almost repented by what he was going to say. "You're who doesn't wish it. You aren't good. You have been drinking. And I'm sure that tomorrow morning you will regret."

She seems angry and frustrated. "Don't say to me how I feel." She approaches to him. "I want to do this."

She looks so sad, thought David. He embraces her. "Regina" he whispers in her ear. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

She separated it strongly and laughed with bitterness. He was an idiot, she thought, and only it had managed to make it feel worse. She walked directly to the living room, approached the bar, and took the bottle of Whisky.

"This it is not a good idea." David Said while it was coming closer her to take the drink of her hands. But she stopped it.

"You can go, dear."

She drank the drink of a sip. She breathes deeply, hoping that he goes away to be able to be alone.

"I stay here. You need me."

She turned towards him, with the wrinkled frown and without being able to understand. "Why?"

"Because you think that you losing your son."

"Not. Why you stay here?"

"You need a friend. You was my friend with the issue with Kathryn."

She crosses the arms, breathes deeply again. "I'm fine. Go" Her voice is cold.

Now, is David who deeply breathes. Just breathe and keep calm, he repeats in his head, while goes to the kitchen for something to eat. He knows that Regina is so complicated, but he believes that everybody need someone, even she, after all, is just a mother that is frightened of losing her son.

She gives up. She doesn't have the strength to continue arguing. Before arrives to the home, she was been in the Jefferson's house. He promised her found a way to finish with Emma. But there is David, in her kitchen, cooking something for her, like if he was really her friend. What kind of Evil queen is she?

What had changed? She couldn't understand herself. What's wrong with the prince charming? He should be with Snow White not with her. Perhaps it was because of the curse was weakening.

She ate in complete silence. Until he decided to speak.

"What's wrong with you? What is your story?" He couldn't deny it, he was intrigued.

"What's wrong with me?" She laughs heartily. "What would you think if I told you that Henry is right? and I am the evil queen." She stared at him, waiting for his answer.

He think before to talk. "I'd say you need to go with your child to therapy." He smile. "Who I am in the book?" David asked.

She stops laughing "Prince Charming"

"And Snow White?"

She stares at him "Mary Margaret"

David feels a little uncomfortable, take the dishes to the kitchen and he takes a moment, thinking in Mary Margaret. Until they decide to return to Regina. "I think we've changed a little the story."

She doesn't respond. He comes over and he realizes she is asleep on the couch.

…

Henry says goodbye of Emma, and enters to the house. He is surprised on having seen David sat in the sofa and his mom slept in the biggest sofa, covered with a blanket. David had preferred not waking her up.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I came to see your mom. To know if she was ok"

"Why?" Henry seems to be confused.

"For the discussion that she had with Emma" He walks to the door. "Don't wake her up, she hasn't had a good day." He says with a smile.

Henry runs behind David and stops him. "Why do you worry for her?"

"Your mom is alone, nobody must be alone. Is good to have a friend with who talking, someone who could help you with your problems." David stirs Henry's hair. "Takes care of her, and call me if you need me"

Henry returns to the sofa where his mother is. She had never remained slept there, and with her put clothes. Is true that his mom didn't have friends, but David and she couldn't be friends, it wasn't correct. She must be planning something to separate to David and Mary Margareth.

…

Regina wakes up startled, sees the clock and realizes that it is very late, runs to the kitchen to preparing the breakfast and is surprised on having seen Henry there. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

Henry looks at the phone between his hands, he had woken up an hour ago, he heard her mother's cell phone rang and he couldn't resist, the message that he reads was completely strange to him, "I Hope that you could have slept well. I wait for you and to Henry in the shelter. Let me give you a good day." Why David had sent that message to his mother? Henry felt he had to do something to fix things, and the first thing he did was to delete the message.

"I was hungry, and you were asleep."

"Oh Henry, I'm very sorry, immediately I prepare something for you." Says Regina while moving quickly through the kitchen.

"Isn't necessary. I already ate."

"Are you sure?"

Henry nods.

"Then I'll be going to change, I'm a mess. I promise you that I'll do your favorite lunch."

"I actually had planned to go with ..."

Regina interrupts him, "Emma." She breathes deeply, "I don't want you to keep spending time with that woman"

"And I don't want that you spend time with David." Henry says very angry. "No matter what you do, when the curse will be broken everyone will remember who you are."

Regina opens the eyes surprised, sees Henry to move away, a tear sliding down for his cheek, but she doesn't want to be weak nevermore, Henry's words break her heart, she had tried so hard to be a good mother, had been wrong many times but she didn't understand why his son hated her after all the love she had always delivered him. The doorbell brought her back to reality and she was surprised to hear a familiar voice. She hadn't had time to process the last night, everything was chaos in his head, his dealings with Jefferson, and she kissing to David, definitely she wouldn't take a whiskey in the rest of his life, and she had only taken three but that was enough. She was embarrassed, and that was worse because she didn't want to see David in this moment.

Henry frowned seeing David there. David was a good guy, was the prince, but the prince had to be spending time with Snow White and don't with the Evil Queen. That angered him most, he couldn't understand.

"Hi Henry, your mom is awoke?" David smiled as see Regina approaching.

"David what are you doing here?" Regina couldn't stop remember the night before.

"I promised I would take them to the shelter, I sent a message an hour ago."

Regina looks confused, "I haven't seen my phone."

Henry stands in the middle of David and Regina, can't stop looking at them. "We will not go."

David smiles. "I'll not take no for an answer."

"Sorry David, but I don't think it's a good idea." Regina is placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

David shakes Henry's hair, "You'll have so much fun, I promise."

Henry crosses her arms and looks at David, "I will go with Emma."

"That hasn't been decided." Regina scolds Henry.

"Yes. I'm going." Refutes Henry.

David doesn't want to see them fight, and he has a plan. "Well, if Henry doesn't want to join us then, we will go just you and me"

"Oh no, I can't." Regina answered immediately.

"I will not let you spend the day alone. Go and put something for to go to the shelter"

Regina and Henry are left without words, neither can believe the situation and least that David is that of the idea.

David smiles and enters the house uninvited. "Go, go and don't wear heels"

David winks in complicity to Regina. She doesn't understand, but smiles. Henry may have the reason, and she has very little time left before the curse is broken, but maybe it's time to have a little fun before losing it all, and maybe run a final plan. "Okay." She says.

"Mom?" Henry exclaims shocked, he can't believe that she has accepted.

"If you're going to spend the day with that woman, I can go to the shelter with David." Regina was very upset with Emma, she knew his son would end up getting away with it, at least she has to do a hard day for them, knowing that she was with David, maybe they tell Mary Margaret and that was a definite plus for the evil queen. She runs up the stairs.

Henry gets very angry, he had told his mother he didn't want it to see her with David, and now she was going out with him, she had always kept up appearances and tried to please him in everything. He had to discover what it was that was passing, he had to find out if her mother was really the Evil Queen and that was what he would do.

Regina was soon back, wearing a cotton blouse black, long sleeves and a round neck, tight pants of gray lycra and high boots. It wasn't the most appropriate look to go to an animal shelter, but she was sure that will be only a tour for the place.

David shook his head when he saw her down the stairs, she had put on heels, smiled and declined to say anything, after all, she looks so beautiful. "Well, come on."

"Yes, we will come on." Said Henry. The boy took his jacket and went straight to the truck.

Regina and David shared a look of disbelief but kept those thoughts to themselves.

David approached her and whispered in her ear, "My plan is working"

_To be continued._


End file.
